Wrapped Up in Death
Wrapped Up in Death is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary When an associate museum curator is found dead due to having a stone gargoyle dropped on him, Beckett, Castle, and the team must answer the question of whether the killer is a jealous colleague, a jilted lover, the publicity-hungry museum director, or the curse of an ancient mummy whose tomb promises death for anyone who looks upon its face, as Castle couldn't resist doing. Victims *Will Medina *Nicole Graham Recap Promo Image Gallery Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Currie Graham as Stanford Raynes * Navi Rawat as Rachel Walters * Erick Avari as Rupert Bentley * Gil Birmingham as Cacaw Te * Steve Cell as Charles Taylor * Al Vicente as Norton Grimes * Kevin Foster as Will Medina * Omid Zader as Cab Driver * Linda Llamas as CSU Tech (uncredited) Quotes :Castle: Do you believe that people get what they deserve? :Beckett: If they do then I must have done something pretty terrible to be punished with you. :Castle: Funny. :Castle: You guys, there is no curse. Ow. Paper cut. :Esposito: Mm-hmm. :Castle: Yes, the curse gave me a paper cut. :Ryan: These things start small. Then they snowball. :Castle: Well, I'd love to stand around and tell scary stories all day 'cause I'm really good at it...But I have a date with a murder investigation. :Martha: It's lucky your father doesn't believe in the curse. :Alexis: Why? :Martha: Because he's going into a building... Full of guns. :Castle: I heard that. :Montgomery: Had to messed with the curse, didn't you? Trying to be funny. You know what kind of hell I catch if Castle got eaten in the line of duty? :Ryan: Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, sir? :Montgomery: You know what i believe in, detective? :Ryan and Esposito: Because there's no uptight in screwing with things you cant explain? :Castle: This is the part where you say, "and I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids." Featured Music *"Love Is Endless" - Mozella Trivia * Beckett, Ryan and Esposito teasing Castle about the curse when he starts having bad luck. * When Montgomery finds out about what happened to Castle with the curse, he scolded Ryan and Esposito by telling them about his days at homicide. * Gil Birmingham played a bodyguard whose lifeforce was drained by the mummy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Inca Mummy Girl" (2x04). * While in the museum for the first time, Castle does a little homage to Indiana Jones. * There are multiple 'Scooby-Doo' references throughout the episode, including Castle's suggestion for the 'villain's' final words, and Beckett's reaction to Castle's assertion of the curse at the top of the stairs. Category:Episodes 219 Wrapped Up in Death